


The Priest and the Paladin

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [18]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Awkwardness, Brothels, Character of Faith, Closeted Character, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldrian singled out the pretty blond before any other boys could corner him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Priest and the Paladin

Aldrian singled out the pretty blond before any other boys could corner him. "You must be new," he said with a smile.

"Yes, but, uh, I think this was a mistake." 

"Never been to a brothel before?"

"I wouldn't say that, not exactly, no."

He wore a silver Wheel at the clasp of his cloak. Not a priest - Aldrian would have remembered such a handsome one. "Spokesman?" he guessed, and was rewarded with a blush. "You have a name, ser?"

"R-ramon," he stammered, but he also smiled back.

Later they told people they met at church. It was just easier.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
